A Champions Frozen Kiss
by Little A Granger
Summary: The first world championship ended yesterday, but Tyson bumps into the captain of the Demolition Boys at the airport. Their encounter is bizarre, but with Tyson's help, Tala seeks closure on a sensitive topic. [Yaoi - TysonxTala].


**A Champions Frozen Kiss~**

'Attention passangers flying with Asia Airlines. The flight to Bey-City, Japan, has been delayed by approximately 2 hours. We are sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused you.'

"Urgh..." A loud groan filled the air, Tyson clearly wasn't impressed with the news. "All I want to do is go home and have a hot bath. This cold weather in Russia is getting on my nerves."

"After that battle with Tala, I'd have thought you that would be used to cold by now." Dizzy sarcastically pointed out, sitting on Kenny's lap. "Uh-oh, the cold is finally making Tyson cranky guys. Watch out."

"Shut up Dizzy! How did you pass through customs anyway?!" Tyson blurted with a stomp of his right foot. "Did you do a Donkey from Shrek and remain silent?"

Ray smiled and tilted his head at his teammate, "Well, I guess that gives us more time to shop for some souveniers to take home with us-" He was cut short by the sound of Max clapping with excitement.

"That's a great idea Ray." Max reached out to grab Tyson by his sleeve. "Let's go and test out the colognes so we don't stink on the plane."

"Wait for me guys!" Kenny called after them as he closed up his laptop. "I want to buy a book or two."

"If you're coming, you can leave that mouthy gadget with Kai." Tyson snarled, "She's not welcome here."

Kai rolled his eyes as his teammates rushed over to the duty free shops to spend the last of their pocket money. However, once the trio had blended in with the scene, he turned his attention over to the 'mum' of the team and raised an eyebrow.

Obviously, Ray had seen this coming, so he just shrugged at his captain. "I know what you're thinking, 'China is not in Japan.' But that is none of your business." He replied with sass twinkling within his caramel eyes.

"Pft. Whatever." The raven haired Russian then went into another direction to grab himself a cup of coffee.

 **xXx**

After smelling every perfume that was resting on the shelves, Tyson and Max split hairs when they saw the price tags. Kenny on the other hand was buying educational history books and Russian language books to occupy himself with.

"I feel like I am too poor to be here." A sweat drop formed in the corner of Max's forehead, "When does our paycheque come into our accounts again?"

"A few days." Tyson sniggered, "But hey, we will be featured everywhere when we return back to Bey-City. So we won't be poor for long." He paused to turn his attention to the inside of his body. "I'm going to the bathroom. I need a wee."

"Uh, too much info dude. But okay, I will wait here for you. I'm just going to be looking at the snacks." Max replied with a weak smile, "Oh, by the way. I think I saw the Demolition Boys lingering around here too. So keep your phone on standby."

Tyson waved carelessly and gave Max his suitcase to nurture. "Pft, I aint scared of them. Anyway, I'll see you in a bit." He then rushed off to the bathroom to spend a penny. Once finished, he stepped back from the urinal to wash his hands in the sink, Tyson raised his head to naturally gaze at himself in the mirror.

It was weird to now know that the person staring back at him was a world champion. He smirked and wriggled his eyebrows cheekily. "I wonder what everyone back home is going to say." Tyson thought out loud.

After drying his hands, Tyson headed towards the exit. But as he reached out his hand to open the door, an unexpected grasp on his shoulder pulled him back.

"So, you pee with two hands?" A familiar voice intruded with his breath brushing down Tyson's ear, "You always know how to surpass expectations, don't you Granger?"

"Tala!" Squirmed Tyson with outrage, "What do you want?!"

What now seems like months ago, it was bizzare to know that these two rivals had only shaken hands yesterday. Tala may have lost against Tyson, but he wasn't finished with him just yet. After all, Tala had many curiosities flooding through his brain and he wasn't prepared to let the Granger return to Japan until he'd full-filled these unsettling thoughts.

"Did you think I was done with you?" The Wolborg wielder questioned with his eyebrows raised, "Hmph. Tyson, I am not going to hurt you."

"Unless you are here to see off, I suggest you leave me alone-"

"But you could say that I am here to do just that." Tala had spoken over Tyson to demonstrate that he was captain of the Demolition Boys for a reason. He took no shit and he just knew how to deal with 'kids' who were throwing their toys of their prams – after all, Ian and Bryan have done this on several occasions. So this scenario was no different. "I am here to give you a kiss goodbye."

"Uh?" The Granger grunted when Tala impatiently forced him up against the wall. "Tala!-"

Within the blink of an eye, and before Tyson could finish his sentence, Tala stepped in steal a kiss. To Tyson, it felt so empty and forceful, and this wasn't something that he was prepared to stand and tolerate for much longer. He clenched his fists and fixed his eyes onto Tala's face.

' **I'm going to knock him out.'~**

Moments later, Tala edged his lips away and revealed a grin. "When I was the world champion, I often wondered what it would be like to taste the lips of the most powerful blader in the world. But now that I have kissed you, I can suddenly see why Bryan used to brag about it." He explained, relieved that Tyson had taken it better than he'd imagined.

Overwhelmed by the sudden gesture, Tyson stiffened. "What are you talking about?" He asked with his wide eyes studying Tala's body language. He looked so at ease.

' _Why is he suddenly so starving looking?! For the first time in my life, I suddenly wish that Kai was here to help me figure out what the fuck is going on here.'~_

But Kai wasn't here and Tyson was forced to play detective alone.

The red haired Russian towered over the young blader and he placed his palms against the wall, eitherside of Tyson's head. A cheeky snigger cooed from his dried lips and he embraced the sight of Tyson's pupils widening innocently.

"Hmph. You will never fully understand this until Kai snatches that title from you." Tala deliberately spoke in a low tone to ensure that Tyson was listening carefully. "After all, every defeat has a different impact on ones self. And for some reason, when I lost to you, all I could think about was kissing you."

And once that abnormal explanation had sunk into Tyson's mind, he then began to think about how twisted Tala's mind truly must be. For example: _'Who on Earth fantasies about kissing their opponent? Is Tala trying to express that he is passing the title through my lips? I don't understand!'_

Tyson's heart then skipped an aggressive beat when Tala leant down to steal another kiss from his numbed lips. Again, Tyson remained still, but closed his eyes to endure the finer detail in the motive.

Then he felt it.

After a few seconds, a shiver pulsed through his spine and the goosebumps on his flared across the surface of his tanned skin. It was cold, but so satisfyingly energetic. Naturally Tyson reached out his hands to latch them onto Tala's orange t-shirt tightly.

A light moan stuttered out of Tyson's throat as the cold energy spiralled through his lungs. The snow storm was beginning to sooth his restless heart, but it came at the cost of sucking the life out of him. Suddenly Tyson felt numb and he was beginning to find it difficult to breath.

 **Tala had exchanged a champions frozen kiss~**

After a choke of two, Tala stepped back and cusped a hand around Tyson's chin to comfort him. He raised Tyson's head to pursue a level gaze between them. It frightened him how the Dragoon wielder appeared so lost, yet vulnerable.

' _I thought you were so much stronger than this.'_ Tala squinted with his mouth drying up. _'And this is the next world champion!? He's more of a human, than a soldier.'_

Still, no matter what the consequence was - The Valkov didn't regret it~

"Just keep breathing. You'll get over this." Tala encouraged in a dry tone, registering the sensation of Tyson's grip loosening on his t-shirt. "Consider it as a gift."

' _I better leave before I become addicted to this.'_ The lone-wolf concluded to himself as he then turned on his heel to leave the bathroom. _'And Kai will slaughter me if he catches me doing this to his teammate.'_

But as he sealed his hand onto the doorknob, Tyson said something that stuck with Tala for the rest of his life.

"Tala, I don't think Bryan was addicted to the idea of kissing a champion. I think he was more addicted to the numbing feeling that your kisses can give. They're so cold and empty."

Now gob smacked by the theory, Tala glanced over his toned shoulder to look back at the champion. Not only had he quickly recovered from the frost bite, but he'd somehow managed to put two and two together to straighten out Tala's head.

He had recovered and Tyson was standing there with a massive grin smeared across his face.

"See you again in the dish dude." Tyson stuck up his thumb and spared him a cheeky wink. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not going to let Kai ever defeat me either."

 _They both then continued like nothing had happened~_

* * *

 **A/N:** Like I said before – never ever spare an author a few hours. Shall I tell you why? They end up writing shit like this. Come and give me a frost biting kiss guys? ;) Anyways it's so good to be back again, thank you so much to everyone who has been supporting me lately, I've been suffocated with so much drama that I haven't had the chance to think straight. I hope you enjoyed the read, especially as I adore this pairing so much - **Granger** ~

P.S: I will proof read this later, I need to go to work now xD


End file.
